Mr. Sunshine
Details *'Title:' 미스터 션샤인 / Miseuteo Syeonsyain *'Genre:' Historical, military, romance *'Episodes:' 24 *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Jul-07 to 2018-Sep-30 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 21:00 Synopsis During the United States expedition to Joseon (South Korea) in 1871, a boy from Joseon boards an American warship and goes to America. As an adult, he returns to his home country as an American soldier stationed in the country. --AsianWiki Cast ;Main Cast *Lee Byung Hun as Choi Yoo Jin / Eugene Choi **Kim Kang Hoon as 9-year-old Yoo Jin **Jun Jin Seo as teen Eugene *Kim Tae Ri as Go Ae Shin **Heo Jung Eun as young Ae Shin *Yoo Yun Suk as Goo Dong Mae **Choi Min Young as young Dong Mae *Kim Min Jung as Kudo Hina / Lee Yang Hwa *Byun Yo Han as Kim Hee Sung ;People around Eugene *Jo Woo Jin as Im Kwan Soo *David McInnis as Kyle Moore *Jason Nelson as Joseph Stenson *Go Woo Rim as Do Mi **Kim Min Jae as adult Do Mi ;People around Ae Shin *Choi Moo Sung as Jang Seung Goo **Sung Yoo Bin as young Jang Seung Goo *Kim Gab Soo as Hwang Eun San *Lee Ho Jae as Go Sa Hong (Ae Shin's grandfather) *Kim Na Woon as Madam Jo (Ae Shin's aunt) *Park Ah In as Go Ae Soon (Ae Shin's cousin) ;People around Hee Sung *Kim Dong Gyoon as Kim Ahn Pyung (Hee Sung's father) *Kim Hye Eun as Kang Ho Sun (Hee Sung's mother) ;Haedeurio Pawnshop *Bae Jung Nam as Choon Shik *Kim Byung Chul as Il Shik ;Royal Family & Joseon Court *Lee Seung Joon as King Gojong *Choi Jong Won as Heungseon Daewongun *Kang Shin Il as Lee Jung Moon *Choi Jin Ho as Lee Se Hoon ;Others *Kim Eui Sung as Lee Wan Ik *Kim Joong Hee (김중희) as Lee Duk Moon *Kim Yong Ji (김용지) as Hotaru (mute fortune teller) *Kim Nam Hee (김남희) as Mori Takashi *Park Bo Mi as Yoon Nam Jong *Oh Ah Yun (오아연) as So Ah *Jang Dong Yoon as Joon Young *Yoon Kyung Ho as Jang Seung Goo's father *Jin Sun Kyu as Dong Mae's father *Ariane Desgagnés-Leclerc as Stella (English teacher) *Kim In Woo (김인우) as Ito Hirobumi *Fabien as Leo (fencing instructor) ;Guests *Kim Eung Soo as Kim Pan Suh (Hee Sung's grandfather) *Lee Shi Ah as Yoo Jin's mother *Jin Goo as Ae Shin's father *Kim Ji Won as Ae Shin's mother *Im Se Mi as Dong Mae's mother Production Credits *'Production Company:' Studio Dragon *'Chief Producer:' Yoon Ha Rim (윤하림) *'Director:' Lee Eung Bok *'Screenwriter:' Kim Eun Sook Recognitions 2019 55th Baeksang Arts Awards: *Best Actor (TV) (Lee Byung Hun) 2018 3rd Asia Artist Awards: *Grand Prize - Television / Film (Lee Byung Hun) 2018 2nd Seoul Awards: *Best Actor (Lee Byung Hun) *Best Supporting Actor (Yoo Yun Suk) 2018 6th APAN Star Awards: *Daesang (Grand Prize) Awards (Lee Byung Hun) *Drama of the Year *Best New Actress (Kim Tae Ri) *Best Supporting Actress (Kim Min Jung) Notes *This is a pre-produced drama. *Screenwriter Kim Eun Sook and director Lee Eung Bok previously worked together in 2016 tvN drama series Goblin and 2016 KBS2 drama series Descendants of the Sun. *The drama was first pitched by Studio Dragon to SBS, but the latter rejected it due to financial and advertising constraints. *Lee Byung Hun makes a tv comeback through this drama after 9 years. *This is film actress Kim Tae Ri's first TV drama role. *Filming began November 2017. *The production cost for this drama is reported to be ₩43 billion (approximately $38.5 million). External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2018 Category:TVN Category:Historical Category:Romance